Usuario discusión:Benfutbol10
imagenes como puedo hacer que no me salga la pagina entera? DiamanteAf3000 (discusión) 22:17 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye Benfutbol10 Oye benfutbol puedo hacer un Articulo diske Peticion de Administrador donde Editaras y Pondras tu nombre y solo podras ingresarte si has editado mas de 2000 veces.no se si tu quieras por que pienso que hay pocos admin --Ben10infinitoUA 22:31 1 jul 2010 (UTC) hola me gustaria participar en el tercer concurso y dime cuando termina soy el que me dijiste gracias por editar hero time por favor contestame muchas gracias 79.109.42.99 Hit em where they live Oye edite en el capítulo "hit em where they live" en la trivia el de que Zombozo en inglés dice "Divide and conquer" que fue el nombre del primer capítulo de los Teen Titans que fue escrito por Dwayne Mcduffie quiero confirmar si esto esta bien, porfavor responde, gracias. Bloqueo Por favor bloquea otra vz a Fayin 3 Des lo desbloqueo aunque yo pueda hacerlo primero debo ser Administrador permanente Goop(Dejame un mensaje) (Mis logros) 13:34 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por volverme Administrador la lastima es que perdio Argentina otra vez con Alemania pero vi que el arbitro y los asistentes lo favorecieron a Alemania nos ganaron con trampa Goop(Dejame un mensaje) (Mis logros) 17:07 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Fusiones Ahora si Giovi mira mi pagMarduke (discusión) 00:44 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Benfutbol Oye dale Puedo ser Admin dale porfavor Benfutbol,oiste dale que yo siempre he querido ese puesto Porfa Ben10infinitoUA 00:48 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Benfutbol Oye dale Puedo ser Admin dale porfavor Benfutbol,oiste dale que yo siempre he querido ese puesto Porfa Ben10infinitoUA 00:47 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Salon de infama de alienigenas Ahh que lastima que borraste ese articulo pues era mi favorito bueno soy marduke y por que lo borraste por favor explicameMarduke (discusión) 02:20 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Una idea para éste Wiki Estaba pensando, que no nos vendría mal un foro de discusión. Yo mismo hice el foro. (que por cierto, aún no lo termino, pero ya no me falta mucho.) Bien, de todas formas, éste foro es un club de fans de Ben 10, pero también hice una sección que dice "Wiki" hecha para discutir algunas cosas para mejorarlo. Si te interesa, deja un mensaje en mi discusión. De cualquier forma, si me dices que no, puedo borrar en cualquier momento la sección del Wiki. Ultra-megafan (discusión) 20:49 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Una idea para éste Wiki Estaba pensando, que no nos vendría mal un foro de discusión. Yo mismo hice el foro. (que por cierto, aún no lo termino, pero ya no me falta mucho.) Bien, de todas formas, éste foro es un club de fans de Ben 10, pero también hice una sección que dice "Wiki" hecha para discutir algunas cosas para mejorarlo. Si te interesa, deja un mensaje en mi discusión. De cualquier forma, si me dices que no, puedo borrar en cualquier momento la sección del Wiki. Ultra-megafan (discusión) 20:50 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Una idea para éste Wiki Estaba pensando, que no nos vendría mal un foro de discusión. Yo mismo hice el foro. (que por cierto, aún no lo termino, pero ya no me falta mucho.) Bien, de todas formas, éste foro es un club de fans de Ben 10, pero también hice una sección que dice "Wiki" hecha para discutir algunas cosas para mejorarlo. Si te interesa, deja un mensaje en mi discusión. De cualquier forma, si me dices que no, puedo borrar en cualquier momento la sección del Wiki. Ultra-megafan (discusión) 20:50 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Muy bien, aquí está el link http://ben10foro.gooforum.com/ Muy bien. Mi sobrenombre de usuario es "Admin". Pero necesito una mano para el foro. Primero, necesito algunas personas para ayudarme. * Algunos administradores para el foro. * Algunos moderadores. Y... si no es mucho pedir, también me ayudarían algunas imágenes de Ben 10. * Un Omnitrix (versión de la serie original) tamaño ícono de color verde brillante * Un Omnitrix (versión de la serie original) tamaño ícono de color verde normal * Un Omnitrix (versión original de la serie) tamaño ícono de color rojo * Un Omnitrix (versión recalibrada) tamaño ícono de color verde brillante * Un Omnitrix (versión recalibrada) tamaño ícono de color verde * Un Omnitrix (versión recalibrada) tamaño ícono de color rojo * Una imagen de Ben 10 de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que el de la imagen de "X-Gaming" Las imágenes las necesito en links, no las puedo descargar. Gracias, Ultra-megafan (discusión) 21:11 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye, Benfutbol10 Oye puedo ser Admin, daleeeee es que Quiero ser Adminnn Plz Ben10infinito (Discusión) Archivo:Strongtail22.gif 21:20 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Importante Me gustaria que vinieses al Xat para hablar sobre una cosa Idea Por que no creas una página en Facebook y Twitter con eso vendrían más Usuarios a la Wiki Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 16:50 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Idea Gracias por hacerme Rollback. He pensado que podra hacer la pagina en Facebook o en Twitter yo (ya se como se hacen) Asi seria mas facil AYUDA ME DIJIERON EN EL CHAT PRIVADO ESTÚ**** Y NO SE PORQUE CAUSA SI NO ME CREES PUES MIRA. MONO-ARÁCNIDO (discusión) 22:29 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Participar Oye mejor no quiero ser Juez mejor participaré Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 21:05 14 jul 2010 (UTC) HEY FUE FAIYN, YO NO no es cierto ami me tienen blokeado en el xat ase como un mes yo ya no e vandalisado lo juro por dios santito y nisikiera me e metido al foro por que no se usarlo lo JUROOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ oye una pregunta oye una prgunta ¿ya soy administrador o estoy en pruebas? Oli (discusión) 17:30 15 jul 2010 (UTC) holaaaaaaa ben futbol me gustaria apuntarme al wikiconcurso pero no se como firmar puesto que no me kiero registrar ¿como lo pongo?gracias79.109.42.99 21:33 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Articulo que alguien complete la galeria de imagenes de Humungosaurio Ultimate porque el articulo se ve pequeño, yo puse unas cuantas imagenes pero no son sufisientes DiamanteAf3000 (discusión) 00:55 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya me registre!!!!!!!!!!!!! hola ben futbol 10 me llamo yactilxk Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Ben 10 Wiki.--- -- Benfutbol10 (Discusión) 22:48 15 jul 2010 ese soy yo me has puesto eso y me animaste a registrarme ¿como me puedo convertir en administrador ?¿y cuando voy a poder participar en el wikiconcurso por favo r respondeme gracias Yactilxk (discusión) 13:32 16 jul 2010 (UTC) me insultan mira te dije que todos me insultan y tu no me creias hasta los administradores ahora tengo algo para mostrartelo estabamos discutiendo sobre el xat de ben 10 wiki si es bonito y lo que se debe mejorar y me dijo luego le dije que te lo iba a decir y me contesto creo que esto es una injusticia y segun csuarezllosa me dijo "nosotros no odiamos a nadie según las razas, soy peruano y tu español, pues bienvenidos aquí en Ben10 Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa "' por favor,no me digas que por ser administrador no le vas hacer nada Rath (discusión) 13:34 16 jul 2010 (UTC) no se....yactilxk perdona...... ¿donde tengo que darle para participar en el wikiconcuro???? es k no me entero muy bien de las cosasss XD no se....yactilxk perdona...... ¿donde tengo que darle para participar en el wikiconcuro???? es k no me entero muy bien de las cosasss XDYactilxk (discusión) 13:51 16 jul 2010 (UTC) pero que molesto??? mira hoy yo he abierto el xat y no dije nada malo le puedes preguntar a quien quieras pero los que estaban en el xateran nanomech25,lodestar,y yo que palabra mala he dichi yo??? ? Rath (discusión) 14:11 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Jaled Este chico es un busca pleitos no? Sigue insitiendo en lo veridico de su chat, solo quiere ser Owner¡¡ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605191557/ben10/es/images/1/10/U-u.png 14:15 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Pregunta en el concurso mejor administrador participan administradores,burocratas y rolckback pero sale que dicen que yo soy rollback pero en ningun momento e visto que me allan dicho que soy rollback haci que creo que tu podrias darme la respuesta....porfavor para salir de la duda...Gracias http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 22:27 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Oyes que hay que hace para ser Rollback http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 19:57 17 jul 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Mini_Ult.Humohngo.gifj.gif Wikiconcurso 3 Oye perdon por ponerle acento a alien es que me confundi con Alienígena en el acento.Por cierto recien puse unas 4 nuevas Cerebrón,XLR8,AmpFibian y Armodrillo que le puse el acento en alien pero se los puse por que eran de la mañana nada más es que me olvide de Grabar la Página y no lo pude poner antes (O sea esas las hize antes de que me digas que alien no llevaba acento) Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 20:45 17 jul 2010 (UTC) (Las de ahora no tendran acento en alien) firma ola giovi como te hiciste tu firma o quien te la creo? saludos Rath (discusión) 22:53 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Wikiconcurso Oye tu sabes cuando termina el wikiconcurso? Y cuantas cambios se nescitan para que tu articulo este correcto? gracias Marduke (discusión) 01:51 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Vamos Vamos lo paso a Marduke por una y voy ganando el Wikiconcurso genial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 15:21 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Benfutbol10 tengo 103 ediciones y no me sale que soy grado 1 Ve al chat lo que dice el titulo Santo (discusión) 23:26 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki Fanon Oye sabes si no hay una serie de ben10 cuando tenga 25 años? por que quiero crear una serie y gracias Usuario:Marduke/Firma 03:51 22 jul 2010 (UTC) articulo cuatrobrazos el articulo de cuatrobrazos esta muy desordenado podrian arreglarlo XD DiamanteAf3000 (discusión) 03:51 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye, ¿Me harías administrador? Oye, leí tu página... y creo que tengo lo necesario. *He hecho bastantes ediciones *Nunca he violado una regla de ningún Wiki *He ayudado bastante. Edito mucho y modero el foro. *Jamás edito blogs. (digo, no es malo editar los blogs, pero si nunca lo hago, creo que es obvio que mi porcentaje de ediciones en Wikis supera al de blogs.) codigo mira has visto que en la inciclopedia en articulos como tu muestra tu nombre de usurio para haserlo aqui inserta esto en mediawiki:common.js lo creo unciclopedia por lo quie hay que darle el credito -- 22:16 22 jul 2010 (UTC) /* NOMBRE DEL USUARIO Inserta el nombre del usuario donde esté "" o la Plantilla:NOMBREUSUARIO Traida inicialmente de Uncyclopedia y corregida por uncyclopedia:es:user:Ciencia Al Poder , para que funcione correctamente usando class= en vez de id=. * / function UserNameReplace(){ if (wgUserName){ var spans = getElementsByClassName(document, "span", "insertusername"); for (var i = 0; i < spans.length; i++){ spansi.innerHTML = wgUserName; } } } add Premio Oye ¿No deberías darme la Wikimedalla de oro? Ya que dijiste que el Concurso duraba una semana Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 00:53 23 jul 2010 (UTC) 401 EDICIONES HOLA GIOVI ESPERO NO QUITARTE UNOS MINUTOS DE TU VALIOSO TIEMPO PERO ME PUEDES CAMBIAR LA FIGURITA DE GRADO 1 Y PONERME LA DE GRADO 2???? GRACIAS POR ESCUCHAR MONO-ARÁCNIDO (discusión) 19:34 23 jul 2010 (UTC) mira http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Necesito_sus_opiniones mira lo que creo Panxowx ben10fan (discusión) 00:35 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye una pregunta por que si ya soy Administrador aun aparesco de color azul no se supone que seria color cafe?Oli (discusión) 18:37 24 jul 2010 (UTC) link ola por favor es que he contratado un diseñador y me va a diseñar una firma quiero enseñarle la tuya como modelo me das su link? Rath (discusión) 18:54 24 jul 2010 (UTC) ESPERA Sigo sin recibir el link si no quieres darmelo pocque crees que me voy a copiar de ella te digo que eso nunca pasaria mira yo no voy a copiar solo necesito el link de tu firma como ejemplo la que me van ha hacer es totalmente diferente ve al xat y te la digo en privado Rath (discusión) 10:36 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Giovi, Tenemos un Problema 1.Ubo una pelea en el Xat entre Disper y Lodestar, Al final se soluciono pero Lodestar bloqueo a Disper de la wiki, luego intento desbloquearlo pro no pudo, oliver lo intento y tampoco pudo, que tl si tu lo desbloqueas. 2.Estoy en vacaciones asi que estare aqui la mayoria del dia(mas o menos) asi que nesesito mi puesto de nuevo(si me conviertes en burocrata seria mejor. jejejejeeeee) 3.Tambien deberias subirme de nivel en el foro de la wiki, a moderador Eso es todo, Gracias. 22:22 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Problemas con usuarios raros Hola giovi,te queria decir que Eddykapo esta muy raro en realidad esta malo,me dice muchas malas palabras que no las voy a decir ahora,pero te estoy diciendo que hagas algo para que no moleste mas(dice que tiene una rivalidad con migo y yo no le hice nada)Chau--Locki o Junior.. (discusión) 00:48 26 jul 2010 (UTC) PERDON SI MOLESTO MIRA BENFUTBOL PERDON SI TE QUITO UN VALIOSO SEGUNDO TE TU TIEMPO PERO ME PUEDES DAR EL LINK DE TU FIRMA?GRACIAS Rath (discusión) 11:35 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ola benfutbol, ultimamente disper se comporta muy mal en su xat y se cree el todopoderoso banea,baja de nivel a los admins y a los usuarios destacados yo y unos miembros de ben 10 wiki(lodes,ben10ua,goop,des,ben10infinito.....) queremos hacer una votacion para sabber si cambiar el xat de disper por el de jaled dice jaled: en mi xat are a todos los usuarios destacados owner y no los bajare dice ben10ua:he lacanzado la 1000 ediciones y disper me banea,me voy de la wiki dice goop9:si se va el yo me voy no creo que querras perder a todos esos usuarios no? bueno en nombre de todo ese grupo te pido que hagas una votacion y la pongas en la portada para saber si el xat de disper se hace el oficial o no por favor SI ES CIERTO CREO QUE ME IRE POR CULPA DE DISPER Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 21:49 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Y quisas yo tambien me vaya y si no es haci desde ahora solo editare poco Ben10infinito ([[Usuario Discusión:Ben10infinito|'Discusión']] • [[Especial:Contributions/Ben10infinito|'Contribuciones']]) 21:51 26 jul 2010 (UTC) jajajaja que guay hola soy yactilxk ,benfutbol10 o giovi como no vas a ser administrador !si eres el creador de esta genial wiki! como se te ocurrio la idea de hacer esta wiki?Yactilxk (discusión) 17:28 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Wikiconcrso 4 Benfutbol cuando sera el wikiconcurso 4Goku783 (discusión) 22:57 27 jul 2010 (UTC) mis disculpas siento k me ayas apuntao al wikiconcurso y no lo aya hecho lo siento estaba de campamento perdon.......... :(Yactilxk (discusión) 20:36 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Amigo....no lo haras verdad???? :( oye ben futbol soy yactil veras leí un día k en las reglas de ben10wiki que no se podía poner con nombres incomprensibles el usuario a lo mejor mi nombre de usuario te parece un poco asi ¿me quitaras?????? respondeme por favor!!!!!!!!!Yactilxk (discusión) 13:10 29 jul 2010 (UTC) ayuda dime como cambiar las páginas que sigo hay algunas que me pone que no me gustan o por lo menos no me gustan lo suficiente como para seguirlasYactilxk (discusión) 14:01 29 jul 2010 (UTC) foro vi el logo del foro,no me gusto.te hize uno,si te gusta dimelo.y me subiras de nivel?graciasRath (discusión) 15:08 29 jul 2010 (UTC) thumb|de jaled para el foro Cuidate Que llevo 3.418 Ediciones y a por mas mama mia xD pronto paso a Bentenny10 por cierto cree las Categor♂as de Grado 5 y Grado Oficial ponte la medalla Grado 5 la tiene BenTenny10AF Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 15:52 29 jul 2010 (UTC) xD Saludos -Goop9 Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 15:52 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Esto fue tremendo Antes de ayer había un Usuario llamado CULEIRO MINHA (Significaba:Mi Cu** en portugues) y lo bloquee por nombre inaceptable y a parte había puesto no se en donde MI CU** después ayer se creo más Cuentas Titeres y las bloquee y una Lodestar y ponia MI CU** ME EXPLOTO EL CU** en Discusiones y creaba Artículos sobre eso y le bloquee su Ip pero parece que tiene PC Multi Ip por que hoy tenia otra Ip (Lo se bien gracias a Lodestar que tiene un Analizador de Ips y las dos eran de Bogota Colombia) después el misterio de Lulfat que cosas que están pasando en la Wiki Giovi ayudanos en la Guerra (Si es que se puede decir claro Gracias por leer este mensaje Giovi. Saludos Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) 01:16 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Gifs Una cosa me gustaria que me enseñes a hacer gifs ya que me gustaria alguna vez hacerlo y gracias Marduke (discusión) 18:02 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Pregunta para... Hola Giovi,solo te venia a preguntar cuando o cuantas ediciones tendria que tener para ser Rollback pasa que es un puesto muy importante para mi y te queria preguntar para saber cuanto tendria que tener en ediciones muchas gracias por escuchar--Locki o Junior.. (discusión) 22:08 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Ve al chat Santo (discusión) 03:00 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Mi xat Oye creare un xat para ben 10 wiki por que el tuyo no anda creo Marduke (discusión) 15:56 1 ago 2010 (UTC) mi record hoy 1 de agosto 2010 he vatido mi record HE ESTADO TODO EL DÍA''' CONECTADO A BEN10WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' '''NO HE ENTRADO EN NINGUNA PÁGINA MÁS NO ME LO PUEDO CREER MI RECOR BEN10WIKIMANIACO DE DURACIONYactilxk (discusión) 18:01 1 ago 2010 (UTC)' Xat ¿Podemos hacer mi Xat Oficial ya que el tuyo no anda bien? el Link del mio es http://xat.com/Ben_10_Wiki Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 16:02 2 ago 2010 (UTC) rollback ola benfutbol yo siempre revierto las groserias que pone el usuario culinho minha.he llegado a las 400 ediciones y tambien queda un puesto libre de la wiki de rollback ya que disper se dejo el puesto¿me puedes nombrar rollback?por favor giovi te lo suplico mi sueño dorado es llegar a ser alguien importante en la wiki por favor repondeme muchas gracias de antemano Rath (discusión) 19:40 2 ago 2010 (UTC) :Hola, Benfutbol10, veo que Jaled ha respondido bien en esta wiki Ben10, tu comportamiento es buena, por lo tanto nombraré a Jaled en rollback, para ver como trabaja, y en cambio en sus contribuciones Disper82 menos trabaja que más habla en blogs, se le aviso en su página de discusión de Disper82.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 20:20 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Idea Giovi una idea para el Wikiconcurso 4, que tal si es del que edite mas en episodios, seria una idea genialGoku783 (discusión) 21:00 2 ago 2010 (UTC)